The End Of A Path
by SilverHairMercenary
Summary: With the failure of the Sasuke Recovery Mission and the sudden interference of Kyuubi. Naruto finally drops his fake smile to rethink his life. Will he ever find happiness? There is certainly the future, but what will he be willing to give up to acquire it? Sakura? Sasuke? Will he abandon them for the better part of his future? Rated M for gore&violence and suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first work ever written on this website, so please do excuse me if I make any mistake or whatnot. This will be a Naruto x Ino story and might include Sasuke and Sakura bashing, depending on how moody I feel when writing. Hopefully you guys will like it. If anyone have any constructive criticism feel free to post them. I MAY write lemon scenes as I go along, but they will be posted on other websites. WARNING: This story include heavy OOC. The plot will change right at the start, at the end of Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Characters will be almost the same as the original anime depicted at the start, but they will change heavily due to the character development I planned for them. The story will be rated as M as I would most likely add unnecessarily graphic description about gore and possibly suggestive adult themes.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, short and simple.

Huge beings speaking **:"Kyuubi speaking"**

Huge beings thinking :' **Kyuubi thinking'**

Normal characters speaking:"Naruto speaking"

Normal Character talking to other being using a mental link:"Naruto thinking"

-Line Break-

Chapter 1: The End Is Where It Begins

" **So, you are awake"** The dark, dripping sewer boomed with a voice that came from it's very core.

"Eh, where am I... Oh, of course, the fox's place."Naruto granted. This is only his second time visiting the place, not knowing what it really is, he simply called it 'The Fox's Place'.

" **The fox's place? Did that sorry excuse for a sannin not tell you what this place is?"** Kyuubi glared at Naruto through the bars of his prison. **"This is your mind-scape, or as I like to call it – my prison."**

"Care to explain why I am here and not dead?"Naruto dead panned.

" **You really are an annoying brat. Too spoilt to figure out for yourself? I SAVED YOU! You are my container, you die and I die along with you, it's that simple."** The fox rolled his eyes as he explained impatiently. " **Look, let's strike a deal shall we? Don't worry, it will be extremely beneficial... for both of us."**

"Deal? What kinds? What's in it for me? And why are you doing this?"Naruto bursted out with a barrage of questions.

" **Like I said, an extremely beneficial deal. I will provide you with an tail of my strength, at any given time. On the other hand, you will allow me the access of your eyes and your other senses so I might feel the world beyond this prison."**

"Fine, but why are you doing this? Surely you can already feel what I feel?"

" **I can, yes, but not as you perceive them. I can only feel a dull feeling compared to what you feel and I only see through your memories. To answer your first question, I simply refuse to have a container so weak."**

"But Sasuke had the cursed mark! Even a new form I've never seen before!" Naruto tried to protect himself from Kyuubi's accusation but it proved useless as Kyuubi shouted back at him.

" **Silence! That mark is nothing but a pesky work of that mortal you call Orochimaru! However you had my power! The Kyuubi's power! The strongest of the tailed beasts! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE MY POWER IS INFERIOR TO A MORTALS!"**

"Okay, okay. Fine, I suppose it is a deal worth making. Now let's complete the bargain, how do I grant you access to my senses?"Naruto dead panned yet again.

" **I'll complete the rest, now that I have my jailer's 'permission'. I will establish a mental link with you and I will also enhance your senses, since a single detail missed is one less fun for me. You will wake up in about 3 days I'd say. After you wake up, Jiraiya will probably take you training again. Refuse him and abandon your toad contract. Meditate and come back to this place so I can train you as the summoner of the demon foxes are trained, it will be much more... effective, I'll leave it at that."** Kyuubi ended his sentence with a demonic grin before chucking Naruto out of his dream scape.

-Line Break-

 **Konaha Hospital, Three Days Later**

"Uh, what happened?"Naruto woke up with the sun shining on his face. It's almost midday, judging from the sun.

"You got stabbed in the guts with a Chidori, Kakashi found you unconscious in the valley of the end. He took you back and I healed up what was left of the wound, seems like your tenant has kept you from dying all that time."Answered Tsunade ."And before you call me ba – "

"Baasan. Thank you, but how are my teammates doing?" Naruto interrupted her and earned a bump on head for doing so.

" **If I may, you deserved that. It seems I have to train you in etiquette as well as strength."**

"Shut it! Wait, is this what you meant by mental link? I'm going to hate my self for making that deal."Naruto was surprised, and pleased, but mostly pleased. No matter who it was, it would be nice to talk someone when you are alone. Especially Naruto, since he often find himself alone and distraught because of what the older generation did to him. The hatred, it was as if he was Kyuubi reborn. When he was smaller, he would be hunted down by angry mobs twice or thrice a week. And it always left him squirming in the corner of a street, his clothes dyed red by his own blood, and scars would be all over his body. He pulled through all the attempts to kill him, he always did. The third Hokage would send ANBU to disperse the mob and his tenant would heal him. The next morning he wake up and step outside his run down apartment, the same would happen again. He never had any friends either, the older generation would do anything to stop their children from even being near him. The children who listened to their parents would stay far far away from him, while the ones with more curiosity and tried to befriend Naruto would be punished. Naruto remembered these days not as a distant memory, but as a close reminder of his goal of being recognised and respected as the Hokage. A single tear dropped down from his azure coloured eyes, thankfully the busty old lady didn't manage to see it.

"They were lucky, no one had dyed, Neji and Chouji were in critical states, but we managed to save them. The rest came out moderately bruised, but nothing serious. They are all next door, I told them to come since you woke up last." Tsunade replied to Naruto's question and slowly exited through the doorway.

-Line Break-

I know It's Short, but this is all I'm gonna write for now, please leave a review if you think the chapter is too short and tell me how much you think I should write. If the Majority of the reviews agree, I will try to write more each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, since I got no immediate response and I already have a plan in mind, I'm gonna keep each chapter short, perhaps around 1k to about 2k word each. However, I will try to update at least once every week. That's what I'm gonna try to do for now, if anyone want me to write longer chapters, I will try. Oh, and this might upset a lot of people – I will give Naruto a 'considerable' amount of power. Again, since I haven't actually decided yet ( only have a few notes I made), I'm always open to suggestion. Oh, and to let you know, Ino's fascination with Sasuke has died down completely ( Had to do this to make the pairing work).

 **Banzai777** : Yes Naruto will learn Rasenshuriken, since by now Jiraiya would have already taught him rasengan and his affinity is wind. However, Hiraishin I am not sure. I'm thinking along the lines of more original jutsus for Naruto?

Disclaimers: No, I don't own Naruto.

Huge beings speaking **:"** ** **Kyuubi speaking**** **"**

Huge beings thinking :' ** **Kyuubi thinking**** **'**

Normal characters speaking:"Naruto speaking"

Normal Character talking to other being using a mental link:"Naruto thinking"

-Line Break-

Chapter 2: Denial, Anger and Blondes

 **Konoha Hospital, Corridor**

One more, just one more step and he would be in that room, the room of worried faces of his teammates. He waited behind the door, afraid to find out what would happen. The door opened as he stood waiting, and a pink head bumped into him.

"Watch – ! Naruto! You're here. Tsunade Sama wouldn't let us visit and **Sasuke's** room! Come on!" It hurted him to see Sakura so happy, and it hurted even more when she emphasised Sasuke's name. He had kept quiet and simply let himself be dragged into the room.

"So where's Sasuke?"She asked with ease, not knowing the blonde's pain. "Tsunade sama said we can ask you since she won't tell us. You will tell us **the truth,** right?"

"Sakura, please snap out of it! We told you, the mission failed!" Sakura ignored Ino and kept looking at Naruto. He didn't answer. He looked back into the pink heads eyes with a certain plead in his own, but all that was returned was a full blown punch to his stomach.

"I knew it! You are absolutely useless! You can't even bring Sasuke back! You are just a baka who goes around saying that you're gonna be the Hokage since you had such an easy life!" She tried to run out after throwing her tantrum, but Naruto grabbed her arm and refused to let go. His eye flashed crimson and a red coat of chakra covered his arms.

" **Easy? Easy? Have you ever tried to dig out trash just to search for a meal? Have you ever been chased and nearly killed by the villagers every single day? You know NOTH – !"** His stare and voice filled with killing intent, resembling Kyuubi's own. But the genins didn't know. He pulled back an arm and aimed for the terrified pink head, but only to find shadows pulling his arm back, not allowing him to finish to blow. He turned to face Shikamaru, who had used his family jutsu to hold him. Sakura took the chance and fled from door into the streets heading for the Hokage Tower. Naruto's head snapped back to watch his target.

"Don't Naruto, you know it's worth it. Why sacrifice everything you have earned just to kill her?"Shikamaru asked him. However, only a growl was heard from Naruto. Naruto had lost control and had been cloaked completely in the strange chakra. He easily broke out of the bind and rushed towards to roof.

"Should we go after him?" Asked Lee.

"Yes, but only Ino and I will go. We are the only one capable of battle right now." The rest of the rookie 11 groaned but everyone knew better to argue with the child genius, even if he's lazy at times.

-Line Break-

 **Third Training Ground**

Much to his surprise and displease, he had landed at the old team seven training ground after trying to find Sakura from the roof top. His anger had died down and he was back in control, but what Sakura had said was still unforgivable. Looking left and right, he caught sight of an annoyed Shikamaru and Ino coming towards him.

"Look Naruto, we just want to help, please come back. We **understand** you and we know what Sakura said wa –." Ino's reasoning did not work as a despairing Naruto charged towards them. If anything, her attempt only made matter worse as she dared to say she **understood** him.

"I'll hold him, you use your mind control jutsu!" Shikamaru grunted before flying through hand seals to control his shadow. Naruto, blinded by fury, was easily caught by the technique. The male blonde looked towards Ino, his eyes full of distraught and sadness.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm gonna have to enter your mind for a bit and see what's wrong!" Ino tried her best to not look fazed by Naruto's eyes, but deep down she was horrified by it. She never had cared much about the merry prankster, but she knew that the level of despair in his eyes was not normal. With Shikamaru holding Naruto down, she quickly entered his mind.

-Line Break-

 **Inside Naruto's Head**

She scanned through his head looking for possible memories of happiness that they can use to calm him down, but what she found left her in utter shock. There was none. Instead, the emotions in Naruto's memories dwarfed her own and his memories rushed up to her in constant destructive waves. Naruto's fight for life began as soon he could remember. He was hated in the orphanage, he would be blamed for random things and even subjected to abuse by the bolder of the caretakers. He would soon be kicked out at the age of 5, with no where to return to, the third Hokage gave him a small apartment. However, this only lead to more abuse from the villagers, as they heard the orphanage got away with what they did they only grew bolder and more full of themselves. What was worst, was on a normal day, the villagers would only chase him when he was seen by them. On Naruto's birthday, the villagers would go to extreme length to hunt him down as if he was a demon that needed to be completely eradicated.

Ino cried to herself when she saw all this. Her parents had never openly told her to stay away from Naruto as everyone else's did. She always saw him alone, but she never offered to help or to become friends. It had made her the same, if not worse than the villagers. To just watch someone suffer and brush it off like it's no big deal. She began to finally take notice of Naruto during the chunnin exam. Her obsession with Sasuke faded as she saw his true nature and she grew respect for Naruto as during the third stage, he had managed to beat the prodigy child, Neji, in a open match. Even as Neji resulted to the rotation, a move only taught directly to main family members, Naruto beat him through strength and sheer belief in himself. Ino didn't know why every civilians hated him, nor did she know what the red chakra was. She simply thought it was through hard training that he acquired that power. Respect slowly grew to fondness. After the exam, she began to think about what sort of man Naruto would become, and whether she was in that future. She didn't go Hinata on him but she still had small feeling for him, even though he was obsessed with Sakura. With absolute horror she exited his mind.

-Line Break-

Ino woke up in her own body, only to find Naruto still held by Shikamaru.

"Well? How is he?" Shikamaru asked.

She looked towards Naruto, the anger and hatred was gone, replaced a pleading look towards her since he knew she had gone through his mind.

"He's fine, I don't think he will be any trouble. Tsunade sama said it'd be fine to let him decide for himself if I found him alright, remember?" Ino replied.

"Sorry Naruto, had to make sure. Anyway, welcome back. I'm sorry for what Sakura said, but you can't just kill her like that." Shikamaru dropped his shadows apologised.

"It's fine. Rather, I have to thank you two for helping me. If I killed her now everything I worked for will be gone. I'm sure karma will catch up with her, even if I don't do anything." Naruto dropped his guards as well, and conversed with Shikamaru. "I'll return to my apartment for now, I have to rest for a bit more."

"Sure, I'll be going home then. See you guys later I guess." Ino was glad she was able to leave. She couldn't bear to be next to Naruto, not after what she saw, or at least not right now. She simply waited for the two guys to turn before running for home, she had never felt so much emotions in a single rush, she needed to rest and explain to herself what had she just seen.

-Line Break-

AN: So, I hoped you guys liked it, I will try to update again this week if I can. But for now, please leave a review if you have any. It will be helpful for me to see what others want out of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Eh, It's mostly gonna be characters development this chapter. This will be the last ( or possibly second last chapter) before time skip. And I might stop updating for a bit until end of Easter – Course work finally caught up with me. Other than this I haven't got much to ramble on about, so let's begin chapter 3!

Disclaimers: Just in case some people haven't got the message yet, I don't own Naruto.

Huge beings speaking **:"** ** **Kyuubi speaking**** **"**

Huge beings thinking :' ** **Kyuubi thinking**** **'**

Normal characters speaking:"Naruto speaking"

Normal Character talking to other being using a mental link:"Naruto thinking"

-Line Break-

 **Hokage's Office**

"Kami! Is there more?" Tsunade never liked paperwork much. The endless mountains of paperwork meant she had to work her back off everyday. Nevertheless, now she's the Hokage, she had to put up with it. "I wonder if I could do better with a cup of sake..." She muttered under her breath, though Shizune still managed to pick it up.

"For the billion time Tsunade sama! No!" It was hard keep Tsunade away from sake. Shizune had found 3 hidden stashes in the office, but somehow the old lady managed to sneak a few bottle past her and drank in secret. Without warning, a shadow swept in from the window. Tsunade and Shizune both took a battle stance, waiting for the attack to come.

"Yo!" At any rate, they only saw a man with long, white hair, red vest with green underneath and a horned hitai-ate waving at them.

"Would it kill you to use the stairs?"

"Most likely yes. I mean, you'd probably end up booby trapping the the whole place!" He knew his teammate as well as the back of his hands. Tsunade had never minded a more enticing entrance. After all, he is still alive isn't he? "So where is Na – ?"

"At his house, he's been depressed since the failure of the recovery mission. He's shut himself in for the last 3 days for kami's sake!" Tsunade shrieked at Jiraiya. Naruto's his apprentice, it should have been his job to help him get better.

"Alright, alright. I'll go check on the gaki." Still, he knew better to argue with her. With a leap out of the window, he started moving towards the run down apartment.

\- Line Break-

 **Mind scape**

" **Try using your clones."** Kyuubi purred in his semi-amused voice. It's been long since he found a human that was so comfortable around him. His first jinchuuriki never bothered to even talk to him, his second jinchuuriki tried talking to him once, It... didn't go as well as she hoped. Kyuubi was ruthless, but nevertheless the blonde brat seemed to enjoy his presence.

"Like I said, it doesn't work!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "Everytime it just pops as soon as I go into the one tailed mode!"

" **That's because you are using it wrong."** Kyuubi rolled his eye and placed his head on his paws. " **That's because you are not using my chakra correctly. You are simply taking it swinging around without refining it properly."**

"Can I get a simpler version?"

" **Fine."** Kyuubi sighed. " **Remember how Kakashi taught you how chakra works? It is a combination of both your physical and spiritual energy, correct?"**

"Yeah but how has that got anything to do with your chakra?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes again. " **Like I said, to use my chakra properly, you must find the right amount and infuse it into your own chakra. Right now it is materialising over you as a suit, but when you try to use jutsu, my chakra mess up your chakra balance. That's why you can only use taijutsu right now."**

"So why can I use the rasengan then?" Naruto is slowly understanding it, the fox is atleast patient enough to explain it to him. But why could he use the rasengan when he can't use normal jutsus?

" **That's rare, the little brat asked a intelligent question."** Kyuubi mocked. " **You do not need to mould chakra properly to use the rasengan, you do not need hand signs. That move is form of shape manipulation by concentrating lots of chakra and forming a ball, like the beast bombs we bijuus use. In fact, your precious yondaime himself got the idea for that jutsu from watching us using the beast bomb."**

"Beast bomb? As in when you made a ball out red and blue chakra and fired it at me when you were testing me?" Kyuubi nodded, and Naruto had a epiphany as he thought out a great idea. "Wait a minute, that red chakra was yours and the blue was normal chakra... I can learn the tail beast bomb! Teach me please?" He begged as he realised how powerful he could become from learning such a jutsu.

" **I have to say, you seemed to have had a major breakthrough in that field. But not now. You need to MASTER elemental control to use my chakra in such a way, so you have to begin by mastering your own affinity first. Beside that point, it seems like the old pervert is here. You can ask him for chakra paper to find out your affinity. Just remember one thing: you can gain a lot more power by training with me."** And with that, he booted Naruto out of the mind scape.

Naruto awoke on his bed, and waited for Jiraiya to knock before shouting "Come in" with his usual fake, cheery smile on his face.

-Line Break-

"So I heard about what happened." Jiraiya wasn't sure how to begin, but he thought it was his duty to help the boy as his sensei. "I know you must be upset. However, it is not the end." Jiraiya reminded the boy.

"Ero-sennin, I want to get stronger." Naruto dead panned. It was rare to see the brat's serious face, but you see it, you know he will strive to achieve anything.

"I'll help, on one condition." Naruto jerked a brow at him. "Tell me why you want to get stronger."

Naruto never thought about this. After what happened at the valley of the end and at the hospital, Naruto had finally started to take a second look on Sasuke and Sakura. The two had caused him nothing but pain. But now that they are gone from his life, he seemed to have lost all meaning. He never thought about what he was gonna do afterwards.

"I don't know ero-sennin, I suppose I want power so I can accomplish my goals." He answered honestly, expecting criticism out of the man. None came his way.

"You don't know huh, I suppose there's no harm to let you find out what you really want after you become stronger. So. Want to go on a training trip with me?" Jiraiya said in a thinking position, he thought about how kid must have felt, losing a friend, a rival, and most importantly, a brother.

"Thanks but no thanks." Naruto replied in a flat voice, and Jiraiya was stunned. The boy always sought to get stronger the fastest way possible, no way could he just have refused a offer to train with one of the legendary sannin. To surprise him further, Naruto had a legitimate reason. "I want to perfect my chakra manipulation, you said that the rasengan was unfinished right? My goal is to become the hokage, so I gotta finish rasengan and surpass the fourth first!" The sannin looked at Naruto in recognition, he was too much like his father.

"Very well then. I have to leave, so this is a gift from me before I leave." He handed Naruto a piece of chakra paper and a small scroll. "Just inject your chakra into the paper, the explanations for the reactions from the paper I wrote in that small scroll there. There is also some basic chakra manipulation exercises for each elements in there, they will make for great practice when it comes to mastering your affinity. That's it from me, see ya I guess." Jiraiya jumped out of the window and disappeared into the streets. Naruto watched the sannin with disbelief. He knew that training with Kyuubi will benefit him much more, but still a piece of regret lingered. Jiraiya was one of the most precious person to him, and it will likely be years before he saw the perverted sannin again. He shaked his head at that particular thought, and began to open the small scroll the old pervert gave him.

-Line Break-

He carefully injected his chakra into the paper, and as soon as he did, the paper reacted. It split in two half almost instantaneously with one half wet and the other lit on fire. To be honest, he didn't expect this. According to Jiraiya's scroll, it was uncommon to have more than two affinity, but to have two affinity that countered each other was even rarer. He immediately started to meditate and entered his mind scape.

\- Line Break-

" **So, you found out your affinities."** Before Naruto could even ask, Kyuubi gave him an explanation and an overview of hi affinities. " **Your base affinity is wind with water as a second affinity. The fire is because I've been in you so long my chakra actually infused small parts of itself inside your chakra coils."** Kyuubi paused for a bit, and continued. " **This is a good thing. You have three different kekkei genkai: Hyouton, Shakuton and Futton."**

"Wait, hyouton as in Haku's jutsus?" Naruto was impressed to say in the least, he had always liked the idea of Hyouton and sometimes was even jealous of the deceased Yuki boy.

" **Yes, it is made by mixing wind and water chakra. The shakuton is, on the other hand, capable of releasing extreme heat that can vaporise most, just mix wind with fire chakra. The futton is the most impressive, you are able to create mist and give it different properties should you master it. For example, creating a corrosive mist that can literally melt your foes or use it to give yourself a massive speed boost."** Kyuubi stopped to let it sink into Naruto. The brat had a look of awe on his face, though that was already expected by the bijuu. " **However, I expect you to master wind first, everything else will come after. Go and practice. I need my sleep..."** Kyuubi trailed off as he layed his head and prepared to rest.

"One more thing Kyuubi."

" **What?"**

"I can't feel your aura of hate anymore."

" **What the hell are you talking about? I still hate you, it's just you provide me with enough entertainment. That's all."** With that, he booted Naruto out of the mind scape. Naruto didn't see it. But after he left, the fox had a small grin on plastered its face, it seemed to be quite amused with Naruto. " **Maybe, just maybe, he will turn out a bit like the old man. Or maybe I'm just placing too much hope on humanity again."** It smiled at its own thoughts, and went back to sleep.

-Line Break-

I personally think Naruto still isn't OP enough, but to appease the audience, I will stop here. For now. Like I said, this is the last chapter before the canon time skip. The romance will begin soon, I promise. However, I really need to get this thought through – will I write lemons or not? Leave a review if you want me to write lemons. And IF I do, big if here. I will post them on another website and leave how to get to it at the end of their respective chapters. Should I go inactive for more than a week, I'll post more in chapters to make up for it ( preferably around 3k to 4k).


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I've been dead to the world for about two year now, and I've finally got to write my story again. I know what you are thinking, but I live in a pretty free country with extremely strict parents ( I'm Chinese, for those whose wondering why my grammar is so bad ), so YEAAAH. But the good news is that I'm gonna (torture your eyes) start writing again. So... let's get on to the fourth chapter!

Disclaimers: I really want to own Naruto, but I don't, so don't think that I do.

Huge being speaking: **"Kyuubi speaking"**

Huge being thinking: **'Kyuubi thinking'**

Normal characters speaking:"Naruto speaking"

Normal Character talking to other being using a mental link:'Naruto thinking'

-Line Break-

2:30PM

Naruto's Apartment

'So, how do I master my elements? You said mastering my elements would help me improve my Rasengan and learn the Tailed Beast Bomb.' Questioned Naruto to the voice in his head.

 **'Futon.'** The voice gave answer, **'Why don't you actually READ the scroll that perv gave you? I don't like being disrupted during my rests, especially not by a pesky brat like you.'**

'It doesn't say anything though! It goes on and on about how to utilize futon chakra but it doesn't actually tell me anything about learning how to use it!' Naruto cried out against the giant ball of fur. He was never one for reading, experimentation, adjustment and practice was always how he learned, though here, he had nothing to even begin with.

 **'Shut it, and use your brain. Tell me why I told you that mastering elements will help you?'**

'Well the scroll says that I can infuse the chakra into–'

 **'Yeah, chakra, and in case you didn't hear me, CHAKRA. Remember how we talked about how it works and how the Rasengan works?'** Naruto didn't even manage to finish before the fox interrupted him.

'You said that chakra exists within us and the Rasengan is – Oh...' The great fox shook his head at the suddenly enlightened blonde, 'so what do I do to learn to mould chakra for Futon?'

 **'Simple, get a leaf, and try to cut it in half with your chakra. Now away with thee.'** Kyuubi sighed and quickly shut off the mental link before the blonde could ask any more questions.

-Line Break-

3 Hours After

Training Ground Three

"Ugh! What's wrong now?" Naruto was never great at patience, but not even a tiny cut was appearing on the leaf he was holding. He had tried way too many times to try and bring out his futon chakra. He had tried changing the amount of chakra he channel into his hand, but all it did was changing how high in the air the leaf would blast off into.

"Boss! Boss! I got it!" Came running an excited blonde, a clone, Naruto had created around 20 just in case the exercise would take too much chakra to master. The clone came up to Naruto holding a leaf that was slight split, "listen, you just –"

"Just dispel! Everyone dispel!" Naruto shouted as all the clone puffed out of existence. A sudden flow of knowledge ran through him, but it didn't felt foreign, he could remember what he, no, what the clone did to split the leaf, if only slightly. He picked up another leaf, and tried to recreate from his newly gained experience. "Alright so I just imagine that wind is flowing through my chakra system instead of actual chakra." He closed his eyes and did best to replicate the thought process his clone went through, and channelled a small amount chakra into his hand, and opened his eyes.

Nothing happened.

Add a bit more?

Still nothing happened.

Okay a lot more.

Nothing. Nothing is happening to the leave, it's just spiralling in his hand, ready to be blown off into the air like all the other leaves near by once did.

Naruto was getting frustrated, and so he thought, ' to hell with it,' and focused a large amount of chakra into his hand, ready to blast it off.

Maybe it was that he really hated that leaf, maybe he felt like stabbing the leave over and over again into little pieces, maybe it was because he was still imagining wind flowing through his system, or maybe it was a combination of all three, that the leaf didn't get blasted off again.

He released the chakra in his hand, but something felt off. He felt something flowing quickly down his arm, and pushed its way out from his palm like a spear.

The leaf moved slightly, and a miniscule split appeared, one that went across perhaps one tenth of the already tiny leave.

"What just happened?" Asked Naruto, to no one in particular.

 **'Though you've finally done it. It seems rather small don't you think?'** Mocked Kyuubi. Naruto, however, didn't care about the fox's comment. He was excited to see all his hard work finally showing, even if it's just a tiny little bit. It proved to him that all that work wasn't for nothing.

"KageBunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto crossed his fingers and shouted, almost instantly, 100 clones popped into existence. "Do what I just did! It'll be around sunset in 1 hour, we'll practice till then!"

"Alright boss!" Chorused the clones. As they all went off over the training field to their positions, a thought popped into Naruto's head. It wasn't pleasant but it was an 'usable' idea.

'Say, Kyuubi, you said that the reason why I can't use your chakra is because I'm not refining it properly right? The exercise I just did, I did it by refining futon chakra from the mixture of the three I got right?' Naruto was excited, this was a discovery, one that could benefit him greatly.

 **'Theoretically speaking, yes. But you have to be stupid to actually try that.'** Kyuubi answered in an extremely serious tone.

'Why? I thou –'

 **'It doesn't matter what you THINK, what matters is what actually happened. YOU GOT LUCKY, get it? GOT LUCKY, that's all there is to it. By imagining a flow in your system, you could have just as easily made suiton or futton. Or worse if you had actually channelled the chakra in your arm instead of just let them flow, that way you could have made hyoton by accident. My power over katon and your innate kekkei gankai would give you some natural resilience against the cold, but with that much chakra you could easily froze your whole arm.'** Naruto wanted to protest, but the Kyuubi pressed on with absolute authority. In the end, Naruto had to admit that Kyuubi was right, after all, the fox did have a few hundred, if not thousands of years of experience. Beside, it seemed unlikely that the Kyuubi would lie to him, since losing an arm wouldn't have killed him, and having an armless Jinchuuriki would meant disgrace on Kyuubi's part.

-Line Break-

It feels nice to write again... really should have done this earlier. Again, REALLY SORRY about me dying and resurrecting. I'm sorry for the abrupt stop but I'm gonna end it here and save the rest for the next chapter. Later I guess...


End file.
